1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-mold and anti-bacteria air filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, interior and other goods such as clothes, bedding, furniture, carpets and so on have been treated to prevent mold, miscellaneous germs, etc. from proliferating because a comfortable life environment becomes more preferable and because mold, miscellaneous germs, etc. become more dislikable. The preference is not limited to such goods that people may touch directly, but extended to an air filter of an air cleaner or an air conditioner that is necessary for the human life nowadays. Thus, it is attempted to add anti-molding and anti-bacterial functions to the air filter so as to keep air clean.
This type of air filter is usually made of woven and knitted fabric composed of thermoplastic resin monofilaments of which anti-molding, anti-bacterial and other agents are mixed in the raw thermoplastic resin. The monofilaments, formed by melt extrusion, are knitted and/or woven as a warp and a weft resulting in the fabric for the air filter.
It is known that such organic anti-molding agent includes, for example, a VINYZENE anti-molding agent, a zinc pyrithione anti-molding agent, a PREVENTOL anti-molding agent, and so on, any of which is anti-bacterial mainly against mold and yeast. It is known that such inorganic anti-bacterial agent includes silver nitrate, silver sulfate, silver chloride and zeolite or silica gel that carries silver, copper, zinc and tin, any of which is effectively anti-bacterial against bacteria.
However, when both organic anti-molding and inorganic anti-bacterial agents are used in the same system, antagonism between these agents occurs such that the organic agent bleeding from a monofilament surface coats the inorganic agent, which functions anti-bacterially with the existence on the surface of the monofilament, or neutralizes a metal ion of the inorganic agent. There was a problem that air filter could not have both anti-molding and anti-bacterial functions satisfactorily.
3. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide an air filter that is superior in anti-molding and anti-bacterial characteristics so as to solve the above described problem.
The present invention, as means to solve the above described problem, provides an anti-mold and anti-bacteria air filter that is formed from fabric knitted and woven with a warp and/or a weft made of filiform thermoplastic resin including the organic anti-molding agent and filiform thermoplastic resin including the inorganic anti-bacterial agent. Therefore, the present invention is characterized by the fabric knitted and woven with a warp, with a weft, or with a warp and a weft made of two kinds of filiform thermoplastic resin including either, but not both, the anti-molding agent or the anti-bacterial agent.
It is also possible to form multi-woven fabric knitted and woven with a warp made of the filiform thermoplastic resin including the organic anti-molding agent and the filiform thermoplastic resin including the inorganic anti-bacterial agent.